falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:OvaltinePatrol
Make new sections as necessary, keep the titles succinct without making them vague. Archive I, Archive II, Archive III, Archive IV, Archive V, Archive VI, Archive VII News Archiving the talk page again.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 19:21, November 18, 2014 (UTC) Leaving town Monday, I will return the following week. I intend to not have my computer with me, and will be unavailable to answer your questions.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 21:07, November 22, 2014 (UTC) :I'm back.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 01:38, December 2, 2014 (UTC) Vault 42 Got a little plan for a Vault on the outskirts of NCR territory, as in right on the edge of their 'sphere of influence'. Little Vault that remains semi-active, though damaged due to years of wear-and-tear and at risk of falling apart due to wastelander-vault resident tensions after wastelanders entered the vault around 2214. Naturally, I'll expand upon the story once I, quite obviously, get your permision to start the page. ScienceGuy44 (talk) 16:36, November 18, 2014 (UTC) :Why does it need to be a vault, as opposed to some other kind of shelter or bunker?--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 18:41, November 18, 2014 (UTC) ::Because I'd rather it like to be a Vault, if that were alright. ScienceGuy44 (talk) 18:45, November 18, 2014 (UTC) :::They're a bit of a rare commodity, so to speak. What's going to make your Vault 42 special? What was or is its experiment?--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 18:56, November 18, 2014 (UTC) :::An intentionally defective nuclear core that slowly begins to leak radiation throughout the Vault, though the radiation leak is contained mostly. Turns some of the Vault into a haven for Ghouls, Feral and otherwise. It's built under a small, pre-war town also, which is used as a squatters camp for those wastelanders who can't get in. ScienceGuy44 (talk) 19:10, November 18, 2014 (UTC) ::::Go ahead.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 19:21, November 18, 2014 (UTC) ::::Thanks. ScienceGuy44 (talk) 19:40, November 18, 2014 (UTC) China Could I make a page on China? I'm asking for permission instead of simply making it, Since it does play a big role in the events that lead to the Great War, and I intend to make sure its set out with some sense of focus on what actually happend outside of fanon, and what is canon, so that its an easy set-up. CarthAntilles (talk) 18:45, November 18, 2014 (UTC) :Sure. I think there's some content on-site regarding China, make sure to include it.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 18:56, November 18, 2014 (UTC) ::Copy that, I'll get to work then. CarthAntilles (talk) 19:03, November 18, 2014 (UTC) The DIA I was wondering if I could make a page on the DIA, the Defense Intelligence Agency? I'm interested in fleshing out the Agency, since the faction only played minor roles in Canon, with a brief mention in Point Lookout, but a possible host of Fanon could be based around the DIA. CarthAntilles (talk) 18:42, November 19, 2014 (UTC) :Sure.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 18:55, November 19, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks, I'll make the page when my internet settles, because like Science, BT seems to have settled for a rather damaging service, so I'll make the page once everything is working fine. CarthAntilles (talk) 10:03, November 20, 2014 (UTC) Vault 42 Page Deletion Due to an awful BT server DNS problem, I'll have to ask for you to delete the page so I can start it all over again. This frustration is maximized by the fact that I can no longer access Youtube either. Ah, British Telecom, screwing it's customers over and rubbing that fact in our faces since the 1990s. ScienceGuy44 (talk) 20:04, November 19, 2014 (UTC) Review this for me Hey OP, could you review The Fighting 33rd for me and put any kind of issues you find in the talk page. CaptainCain (talk) 14:58, December 6, 2014 (UTC) :No I can't do that.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 17:11, December 6, 2014 (UTC) Changing My Email Address Is there any possible way to go about doing this, or is it just stuck on a single Email account for eternity or, at least, the foreseeable future? ScienceGuy44 (talk) 20:09, December 10, 2014 (UTC) :Go to the email tab in your preferences and change it there.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 21:37, December 10, 2014 (UTC) Couple of New Pages to upload A new town called Bordy with an Enclave Unit in it, though this unit left in 2241 with no further referance to it, including a article on the descendant of a Pre-War American General, Isaac McKarter, also made a page on Anderson McKarter, one on a Colonel Bartmoore, one on a Doctor Monroe. So I've got some good stuff to upload from Word to the Wiki, all I need is the approval for the Enclave stuff and I think Its all good, since the Enclave unit isn't referanced any further.-CarthAntilles (talk) 18:46, December 12, 2014 (UTC) :Is all their fancy tech policed up after them? No power armor left in a closet or crate of plasma rifles that fell off the vertibird or whatever? Are you certain there's nothing objectionable about the characters?--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 23:03, December 12, 2014 (UTC) More of my old crap that needs deletion Hey OP, I've been looking through my old pages and noticed that Bob's Wreckers is basically an incompleted article, as I have no intention of completing this page I ask that it is deleted, I'll handle the red links. CaptainCain (talk) 15:12, December 13, 2014 (UTC) Visual Editor Hey OP, do you know of anyway to disable the visual editor and go back to the old one? add me on MySpace! (talk) 08:47, December 15, 2014 (UTC) :Go to the editing tab in preferences, there's a pull down menu for your preferred editor.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 19:41, December 15, 2014 (UTC) Thanks OP add me on MySpace! (talk) 21:22, December 15, 2014 (UTC) Robot Characters Hello OP, due to a new article I just made, named H.E.C.T.O.R and the fact that he's a sentient mister Gutsy I guess I ought to have asked if that requires admin approval due to the rules mentioning androids and other intelligent non-humans as needing such. So is he okay? CaptainCain (talk) 12:09, December 30, 2014 (UTC) :Seems ok. Should probably have a story for how it became self aware.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 14:52, December 30, 2014 (UTC) :ok, thanks OP. CaptainCain (talk) 15:56, December 30, 2014 (UTC) Moving in Hello Captaincain told me to talk to you if I wanted to move some of my content from Roleplaying Wiki to here to show the style in which I make things I make, Mainly http://ccfalloutroleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/Lachlan_Hoffmann and http://ccfalloutroleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/Phoenix_Military_Base but I am not sure if they conflict with the rules like the high tech equipment rule but I hope since Lachlan is in the Enclave it wont be a problem Spocklan116 03:30, January 2, 2015 (UTC) :On the contrary, Enclave is problematic. Prefer not to approve Enclave stuff, since there are a lot of people clamoring to have Enclave and Brotherhood here. If I approved all the requests for that stuff that have been submitted our fanon's version of the wasteland would be mostly power armor, vertibirds, and energy weapons by volume. The best I can do for you is if you want to make Phoenix Base a defunct facility, perhaps because the troops closed it down and moved to the Capital Wasteland when Autumn's group passed by (pushing the article's timeline back).--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 15:27, January 2, 2015 (UTC We could use you in chat right now. CaptainCain (talk) 01:38, January 3, 2015 (UTC) :I was out for much of the day. I'm not typically available at the drop of a hat.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 03:09, January 3, 2015 (UTC) ::Yeah sorry, we were just having a discussion on the canon policy with a user from the RP wiki. He doesn't care for it but whatever. He doesn't intend to join and thus another wasted effort. CaptainCain (talk) 04:10, January 3, 2015 (UTC) :::Very understandable. If you talk to him again, I would appreciate it if you could direct him to the other Fallout fanons linked on our front page, perhaps he can find what he's looking for on one of them.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 04:33, January 3, 2015 (UTC) :::::Trust me OP I will. CaptainCain (talk) 15:23, January 3, 2015 (UTC) Massive Strip Mine/labor camp idea Hey OP, first off congrats on 10,000 edits! Secondly I've had this idea and I just want you to let me know what you think and I'm probably going to need clearence for a few aspect of it. Anyway, basically this place is located in Tamaulipas as for a name, the mine is run by the remnants of a pre-war company that use it to mine silver thus giving themselves more commercial and monetary value and something to trade for the protection provided by the local communities, range securtiy organizations (i.e the two cattleman's associations Florida was planning and the Bureau of Range Security and Regulation on my half). In turn these communities and organizations use the mine as a place where they send hard core criminals, murderers, rustlers etc. The mine itself is rather large and has alot of pre-war mining equipment in various states of repair and working. With most being completely stripped of parts to keep the few they have in working condition going. Thus they have three old mining trucks running and a single bucket excavator working, but most of the labor is done purely by human hands with the help of some pack animals. I'm completely willing to cut the machinery should you see fit. Let me know what you think. CaptainCain (talk) 22:13, January 4, 2015 (UTC) :That all seems fine. Keeping a massive centuries old bucket excavator fueled and in working order must surely be burdensome however, keep that in mind.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 22:25, January 4, 2015 (UTC) ::I will, do you suppose there would be any way that they could transport oil into Tamaulipas from Texas or is that a bit too unreasonable? Perhaps the British would be willing to sell them some oil from their turf. CaptainCain (talk) 00:50, January 5, 2015 (UTC) :::Hmm, a caravan of barrels carried on brahmin from The Oilfields would make for additional, potentially interesting content. Could be a job for the Salt Clan.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 02:36, January 5, 2015 (UTC) ::::Sounds good, so the Salt Clan could transport the oil down south to the Mine and in return they get a couple crates of silver bars. Sound good to you? CaptainCain (talk) 02:43, January 5, 2015 (UTC) :::::Certainly. Perhaps a group in Tamaulipas is well suited to providing security for the Mexican leg of the journey?--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 04:12, January 5, 2015 (UTC) :::::Sounds like something the Executive Solutions mercs would handle, alright OP I'll write this in when I make the article and I'll let you read over the part about the Salt Clan and see what you think. CaptainCain (talk) 21:41, January 5, 2015 (UTC) Hey OP is there an issue with Heart of Hell? Perhaps its too graphic or obscene? Get back to me or T on this as this is a group effort. CaptainCain (talk) 02:47, January 10, 2015 (UTC)